Thanksgiving House
by BaddestBitchInTheYard
Summary: Savannah finally gets a chance to buy her dream home. As a child going to and from school, she'd walk past it and dream of living there. It was even rumored the very first "THANKSGIVING" took place there. There we're also rumors of other festivities taken place and it had nothing to do with "Thanksgiving"
1. Chapter 1 The Move

***Savannah {also known as Sylvi} finally gets a chance to buy her dream home. As a child growing up going to and from school, she'd walk past it and dream of living there. It was even rumored the very first "THANKSGIVING" took place there. There we're also rumors of other festivities which had taken place there, and it had nothing to do with "Thanksgiving"

***Finally, Savannah says as she unpacks the last box. Girl, are you sure about this? Her best friend Tamina says, shivering at the invisible chill, as she looks around. Duh! Of course I'm sure, I've just unpacked my last box. Savannah says.

And we drove three days to get here, finally finishing up a process that's been in the making for over a year. Tamina, I've wanted to move in this place since I was a kid! And I'm finally here. I hear the very first "Thanksgiving" happened in this very house, Savannah says with excitement. Girl I find that hard to believe, Tamina says. The first "Thanksgiving" spent in "Death Valley"? I doubt it"

Well regardless, can't wait to have mine here, Savannah says as her door bell rings. Who the hell, Tamina says looking at the huge strange figure outside the locked screen door. Oh, hi Luke! Savannah says letting in the strange huge dark and sinister looking man. Hey Beautiful , just making sure you're getting settled in OK, he says. Yes, so far so good Savannah says as she hugs the extremely large man. Come on in... what the hell has Savannah gotten herself into?, Tamina says to herself. I shiver to even think! I swear, Savannah goe's places Angels fear to tread!

~~`Taminas P.O.V~~,

HELLO!, Savannah says, snapping her fingers bringing me back into her creepy reality. I'm sorry, huh? I say slightly embarrassed for trailing off. This is Luke William Callaway, his familys owned this house and land for over one hundred years! Wow Tamina says, nervously reaching out her hand to shake the big strong hand of the heir, who's selling it all to Savannah. There's something so fucking off with this dude, Tamina thinks nervously to herself. I can't put my finger on it, but if I did, I'd without a doubt have to amputate it!

Nice to meet you, I say. {Shit, he has the grip of a fucking bear} Luke firmly shakes my hand without taking his eyes off Savannah. He then walks over to her, kneels on one bended knee, and kisses both her hands. {What the fuck is he doing?, I say to myself.} I look at Savannah and see she's all mushy and blushing like she's lost what was left of her fragile sensitive mind.

Awwww, Luke, your too sweet, Savannah says. The huge eccentric creature simply smiles gets off his knees, then without another word leads her outside to the huge backyard. I wait before I decide to follow them. I hear Savannah squeal in delight and realize Luke has bought her a beautiful gold and white horse as a gift well this guy is laying it on pretty thick!, I think to myself.

There is so much more to this story that I need to get to the bottom of. I move closer to the open window to hear Luke and Savannah's conversation, damn it, both of them conviently turn their backs to me so, not only I can't hear them, but I can't read their damned lips either now.! Fuck this shit!, let me just walk my ass out there and see what's up.

Savannah's an true angel, she always has been. What she sees in this big evil sinister bastard ,who looks like he's been permanently banned from hell is beyond me. Damn it Sylvi! We gotta talk girl! I say to myself as I head to the back kitchen door, to walk outside and trip over one of the damned boxes. something catches me something big and red that scared the hell outta me I damn near passed out from fright! what the fuck?!...


	2. Chapter 2 Proper Introductions

Whoa! Easy there girl, says the huge guy dressed in all fire red with a full face mask and gloves to match. {I'm dreaming, yea that's it!, Tamina thinks to herself.} Here, sit down, the huge scary monster looking man says, pulling out the nearest chair his ultra big hands can reach. I'm Kane, and you are?, Kane says stretching his oversized hand to the now not so frightened Tamina. I'm Tamina Snuka, Wow! You're the largest human being I've ever seen, Tamina says, you're the largest anything I've ever seen! Even bigger then that gigantic evil looking bastard Savannah is buying this house from. You two are human? Arent you? No, we're EARTH BOUND DEMONS!, Kane says, he bursts into laughter, as Tamina, flinches and all the color drains from her face. Lighten up precious, I'm kidding!, Kane says. Tamina can't help but laugh, Well, at least you're much more corgial than ole hell fire out there, tilting her head the the window .

Ahhh you've been exposed to my "Angelic" brother! Kane says with amusement. Your brother huh? Yea that makes sense, Tamina says, laughing. You both make one hell of an first impression. Yea, we get that a lot Kane says, So Savannah's your sister? Well, she's like my sister, we've been best friends since childhood., Tamina says. She's such a sweetheart Kane says, my brother's crazy about her, I am too actually. Yea, Sylvi has always had that effect on people, Tamina says with a smile, Sylvi's always been a sweetheart. She's also very gullible and naive, Tamina says looking out the window. I see where you're going with this, Kane says. Don't worry, my brothers bark is way worse then his bite. He's not as evil as he makes out. Not to sound like a bitch, but I find that kind of hard to believe, Tamina says. That big bastard damned near cracked my finger bones with one firm handshake. And he didn't even look at me, he kept his eyes on Savannah the whole time! I bet if she wasn't standing next to him, he'd snapped my fucking neck and tossed me in the craw space! Yikes, Kane says, Luke's not that bad! [Shit, like hell he isn't,] Kane says under his breath. {Not sure if Tamina heard him… or not... for her sake, he hopes NOT!}

Noticing Savannah and her odd friend is out of view, Tamina's smile quickly turns to a frown. As she stands to investigate, Kane says, calm down Warden and follow me. Kane then leads Tamina outside through the back door, the back yard is huge enough for four houses. As Kane and Tamina continue to walk, they finally reach what looks like an old horse stable. See, there they are, Kane says, pointing at the two figures sitting on top of huge bales of hay. As Tamina and Kane get closer, Tamina can't help but notice Luke's arms tightly wrapped around Savannah. She's on his lap and he's kissing her neck! What the fuck is going on!? Tamina thinks to herself. Sylvi and I need to have a serious talk, I don't like what I'm seeing one damned bit...

Ahem! Kane says, clearing his throat. Oh, heyyyy there Big Red! Savannah says, as she jumps out of Luke's lap and literally into Kane's arms. I see you've gotten acquainted with Kane, Savannah says winking at Tamina, Hey sweet girl!, I sure in hell can get use to this!, Kane says, as he hugs Savannah tight, {too damned tight in Luke's mind.} LIKE HELL YOU CAN!, Luke belts out, as he stands, with an "Haul Into Battle Posture." So strong, Tamina actually jumps. Kane and Savannah can't help but laugh, Oh cut it out Big Evil!, You big bully!, Savannah says, as she strokes his hair and kisses him all over his face and neck, then strokes proceeds to his beard.

You two need a room, Kane says. Luke, not to break the love nest here, but we really need to get going. Going where? Luke says, holding Savannah with his big hands around her petite waist and his lips, as he continuously brushes his lips across her red wavy hair. Wow, Kane thinks to himself, {Luke's usually ALWAYS on point with business, I can't believe he actually FORGOT about this "Corporate" meeting. The meeting he set three weeks ago, and made mandatory for all to attend!}. Savannah's got big brother SNOWED already, and he hasn't even fucked her yet!, Kane says, thinking and smiling to himself.

Oh... yea...right, Luke says, gotta get going little one, Luke tells Savannah as he holds her tight, kissing her nose, forehead and innocent lips. OK, I'll be here my love, Savannah says, {My Love? Is she fucking serious, DAMN IT SAVANNAH!, WE GOTTA TALK!, Tamina thinks angrily to herself} As the guys start to walk back towards the house, Luke yells, I'll call you later on darlin.

Once Luke and Kane are out of view, Savannah heads inside the stable to brush her new beautiful horse. Isn't she beautiful Tamina!?, Savannah says, obviously not noticing how upset Tamina is. Hey there Goldie, beautiful gal, Savannah says as she gently brushes her horse. Tamina, you must be starving by now. We'll head back and I'll make you lunch, What do you want to ea... SAVANNAH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE!? It's not at all like you to mix business with pleasure. What do you mean? Savannah says, honestly clueless to Tamina's concerns.

WHAT DO I MEAN!? WHAT DO I MEAN!? GIRL, WHAT IN HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Tamina says. Seeing the pained look on Savannah's face, Tamina trys to compose herself. Tamina, what's wrong? Why are you yelling at me!? Savannah says, near tears as she puts her head down and folds her arms, pouting like a four year old being sent to bed without ice cream. Why are you suddenly so mad at me? What did I do? {DAMN IT! Tamina yells to herself, she reminds herself to be careful with Sylvi. She's so fragile and sensitive, she makes Michael Jackson look like "The Undertaker"!}

Sylvi, I'm so sorry sweet pea, Tamina says, hugging her close and too precious friend. Come on let's head on back to the house and talk, OK? OK, Savannah says, and eat? Yes!, Tamina says with a chuckle, and EAT. Then we really need to talk about you and what do you call him? "Big Evil"? Yes, Savannah says blushing, as they finally reach the back door and head inside. You two seemed awfully close, just to be buying a house from him, Tamina says. Of course we're closer than most, we'd been corresponding and visiting each other for 14 months as the house got renovated and brought up to code. I told you we'd become great friends, Savannah says putting the two frozen homemade pizzas she'd made that morning in the oven and grabbing two beers out the fridge. Girl great friends my ass, Tamina says, setting the beers on the table. You left out a lot, a whole lot, Tamina says, as they both sit to the new kitchen table with their beers. Now...Tell me everything, and Sylvi, I MEAN EVERYTHING DAMN IT!...


End file.
